Kung Lao (Aboodash56)
History Pre-Mortal Kombat Trained in the ways of the Order of Light, Kung Lao is the last known descendant of the Great Kung Lao, a former Champion of Mortal Kombat, who lost the title to Goro 500 years previously, resulting in Lao's death at Goro's hands and the start of Shang Tsung's rule over the tournament. Like his friend Liu Kang, Kung Lao is also a member of the White Lotus Society. Despite knowing the consequences of becoming a champion of Mortal Kombat, his life's goal has been to slay Goro and win the tournament, thus restoring his family's honor. He and Liu Kang participated in a qualifying bout to determine the champion of the White Lotus Society, but was defeated by Liu Kang. As a result, Liu Kang was chosen as their champion and Kung Lao became jealous and he wished to join the tournament. Original Timeline Mortal Kombat Kung Lao, believing that he was Liu Kang's equal, entered the tournament disguised as one of Shang Tsung's guards in order to gain access to the tournament. He remained hidden until the end of the tournament, where Shang Tsung was defeated. He eventually helped Liu Kang escape from the island. Mortal Kombat II When the Shaolin Temples were attacked by Baraka and his Tarkatan soldiers, Liu Kang and Kung Lao resolved to travel through the portal to the Outworld and avenge their fallen Shaolin brothers. Although he joined his friend in his furious quest, Kung Lao's ultimate goal was to rebuild the White Lotus Society at the Wu Shi Academy, in order to train a new generation of warriors for the coming ages. He, along with Liu Kang, ventured into Outworld to do battle with Outworld's forces in a new tournament. Following Shao Kahn's defeat at Liu Kang's hand, the monks returned to Earth and began training the next generation of Shaolin warriors. Mortal Kombat 3 When Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm came, he had to temporarily scrap his plans for reforming the Society. Eventually, Kung Lao faced Shao Kahn; the Emperor of Outworld blasted Kung Lao with a powerful spell and injured him so badly that he was believed to have died. Hearing of Kung Lao's apparent death enraged Liu Kang, as he challenged Shao Kahn and successfully defeated him for the second time Between Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance With Outworld driven back, Kung Lao decided not to return to the Shaolin Temples, instead allowing everyone to believe that he was dead and went on to live a life of peace in respect to the beliefs of his ancestors. This would not last long however, as he was drawn away from his newfound peace when word reached him that Goro, the Shokan warrior who had killed the Great Kung Lao centuries ago, was still alive. After Shinnok's defeat at the hands of Liu Kang, Kung Lao attacked Goro, who had signed a peace treaty with the Centaurs under the mediation of Princess Kitana. Instead of being an attempted assassination, however, the blow was a ceremonial strike of vengeance for the Great Kung Lao's death. With this act, the two warriors shook hands, their feud over. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Kung Lao was able to put close to his feud with Goro and lived a peaceful life. This ended on a brutal note when the sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung united and murdered Liu Kang in a vicious attack (Shang Tsung posing as Kung Lao to get close to the champion). Kung Lao found the body of his longtime friend, and was told immediately by Raiden that Shang Tsung was the assassin, who had formed the Deadly Alliance with Quan Chi. Enraged, Kung Lao vowed revenge upon the sorcerer, and once again abandoned his pacifist Shaolin beliefs. He believed his current skills were insufficient to defeat Shang Tsung. So after meeting with the other Earthrealm warriors and traveling to Outworld, Kung Lao sought the advice of the martial arts teacher Bo' Rai Cho. Bo' Rai Cho trained Kung Lao for a short time, teaching him the 'Whirlwind Kick' maneuver. Together, they joined the other warriors in the assault against the two sorcerers. Kung Lao would not rest until Liu Kang was avenged, and Shang Tsung had paid with his life. At the Soulnado, Kung Lao faced Shang Tsung. Rage fueled Kung Lao's thirst for revenge on Shang Tsung. The memory of holding Liu Kang's dead body on the lei tai of the Wu Shi Academy grounds consumed him as he rained blow after blow down upon Shang Tsung. Kung Lao had finally mastered the attack Bo' Rai Cho had taught him. However, despite his improved skills, Lao's strength was inadequate in comparison to Tsung's, which led to his death. Furthermore, Kitana died at the hands of Quan Chi, leaving Raiden alone to battle the Deadly Alliance. Mortal Kombat: Deception Kung Lao was later revived by the Dragon King Onaga as a servant during the events of Deception. Kung Lao, along with the Earthrealm warriors, attacked Ermac and Liu Kang's spirit in an outer chamber of the Dragon King's throne room. However, Ermac was more than a match for the five warriors and was successful in defeating them. After their defeat, Liu Kang's spirit materialized and, one by one, freed their souls while Ermac occupied the rest. Eventually, all five were awakened from their enchantment and freed from Onaga's control. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon After being freed from Onaga's control, Kung Lao joined forces with the God of Wind Fujin to bring their former comrades Raiden and Liu Kang under control, with the God of Thunder becoming "as ruthless as Shao Kahn" and Liu Kang's corpse selectively slaying various people. Fujin stated that if no way was found to revert the two corrupted warriors back to normal, both he and Kung Lao would be forced to finish them. Kung Lao joined the Forces of Light during the Battle of Armageddon and faced Baraka. During the final battle, Kung Lao kills Tanya and Baraka, but was killed by Shinnok's clone. Character Relationships *Descendant of the Great Kung Lao. *Older cousin of Kung Jin. *Best friend, rival, and ally of Liu Kang. *Friend and ally of Sonya, Johnny Cage, Jax, Kitana, and Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang). *Raiden is his mentor. Original Timeline *Defeated by Liu Kang in a qualifying match. *Sneaked into Shang Tsung's island during the first tournament, posing as a Masked Guard. *Joined Shao Kahn's Outworld tournament to avenge the death of his Shaolin people. *Defeated Mileena in the Living Forest. *Became rivals with Baraka. *Fought alongside Liu Kang to avenge the Shaolin Masters. *Joined the earth warriors to fight Shao Kahn. *Nearly killed by Shao Kahn. *Sought to fight Goro during the Netherrealm Invasion to avenge his ancestor. He Challenged Goro and made peace to him. *Sparred with Sonya before Deadly Alliance. *Joined Raiden's forces against the Deadly Alliance. *Sought revenge against Shang Tsung for killing Liu Kang, but was unsuccessful and killed by Shang Tsung as well. *Resurrected by Onaga to serve him. *Freed from Onaga's spell by Ermac and Spirit Liu Kang. *Joined Fujin against Raiden and Liu Kang's corpse. *Along Fujin, they defeated Raiden and Zombie Liu Kang. *Joined the Forces of Light in the final battle in Armageddon. *Killed Baraka in the final battle. *Killed by Shinnok's clone in the final battle. New Timeline *Defeated by Liu Kang in a qualifying match. *Sneaked into Shang Tsung's island during the first tournament, posing as a Masked Guard. *Joined Shao Kahn's Outworld tournament to avenge the death of his Shaolin people. *Defeated Mileena in the Living Forest. *Defeated Baraka during the Outworld Tournament. *Defeated both Shang Tsung and Kintaro in Mortal Kombat. *Killed by Shao Kahn. *Resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. *Served Quan Chi and Shinnok during the Netherrealm Invasion. *Blamed Liu Kang for his death at the hands of Shao Kahn. *Defeated by Liu Kang in the prison. *Defeated by Liu Kang at the Sky Temple. *Fought alongside Smoke, Sindel, Jade and Noob Saibot against Takeda and Jacqui at the Sky Temple. *Retreated to the Netherrealm after Shinnok's defeat. Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Deceased - Original Timeline